


good intentions

by bunnydol



Series: dykevt [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Collars, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light pet play, this is a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydol/pseuds/bunnydol
Summary: Mingfei and Minjoo take care of each other, in their own ways.





	good intentions

Minjoo has always looked best like this: on her knees, cheeks flushed and eyelids drooping. She’s draped in purple satin—leftover material from Mingfei’s senior project, which she had sewn into a loose blouse that makes Minjoo shiver when Mingfei scrapes her nails into the fabric. Mingfei does it once, twice, before letting her fingers drift instead over to the black collar around her girlfriend’s neck.

“Baby,” Mingfei coos, her index finger sliding under the nylon to press against Minjoo’s throat. She feels a gulp against her finger, and her lips struggle to keep from twitching upwards. “Are you hungry?”

Minjoo doesn’t respond, but that’s part of their game. She never speaks when it’s like this; she isn’t allowed to, can only communicate with gasps and swipes of her tongue. Right now, she looks up at Mingfei with big dark eyes, and moves her mouth against the inside of her thigh. The skin is covered in black tights, but she presses the flat of her tongue against the material nonetheless. Mingfei holds in a shiver at the feeling of dampening fabric and tugs at the collar. “I think that’s a yes,” she chuckles. Her hand slips out from under Minjoo’s collar and she runs it through the other’s messy hair, strands falling out from the short ponytail she’d pulled them into.

Her girlfriend whimpers, eyes fluttering shut as Mingfei drags long nails against her scalp. (Yes, Mingfei is dedicated to her goth dyke aesthetic—she keeps her nails long and painted black, matching the ink decorating her hands and her arms and the rest of her skin. Of course, the index and middle fingers on her dominant hand are always trimmed short, but that’s because she has priorities.)

One of Minjoo’s hands gravitates up to Mingfei’s thighs, trailing underneath the hem of her skirt in something of a question. As much as Minjoo isn’t allowed to speak in these moments, however, she’s also forbidden from using her hands. Mingfei tugs on her scalp as a warning, and Minjoo lets out a mewl that stirs something deep within her gut. Minjoo immediately brings her hand back against the floor, tucking her head back into the gap between Mingfei’s thighs in frustration. “Only Fei can touch, remember,” Mingfei scolds, now pressing soothing circles against the other’s skull as an unspoken apology for the force.

She knows Minjoo heard her, but the other makes no gesture of acknowledgement; she presses her mouth deeper inside Mingfei’s thighs, the warmth of her breath restricted by Mingfei’s tights but heavy enough to make the younger close her eyes to collect herself. Minjoo must notice—maybe she’s close enough to smell the arousal coming from Mingfei’s core, even through the two layers of her panties and stockings—because she pulls back to nose upwards at the material of Mingfei’s skirt. Mingfei lifts her hips from the couch, making it slightly easier for the other to hike her skirt up, before giving in and using her own hands to drag the tights down her legs altogether. She kicks her left foot free, and Minjoo uses the newfound freedom of movement to push Mingfei’s legs over her shoulders and dig further between her thighs.

Minjoo wastes no time pressing a kiss against the fabric of Mingfei’s panties, and then licking heartily above the nub of her clit. The cotton is too rough for significant pleasure, but Mingfei’s eyes roll back anyway. “Let me, _ah,_ take these off,” she moans, but Minjoo pulls her tongue away enough to shake her head emphatically. She’s back against her cunt before Mingfei can say anything else, and this time Mingfei feels the graze of teeth through her panties as Minjoo grabs hold of the material to push it to the side of her lips. 

The cold air against her vulva causes Mingfei to shiver, but it’s soon replaced by the warmth of Minjoo’s breath and she trembles for another reason altogether. Her hands again find their way into Minjoo’s hair, and that’s all the motivation her girlfriend needs to dive back in and press the flat of her tongue against Mingfei’s bare pussy. 

Mingfei slides down the couch, her bare ass rubbing uncomfortably against the cushion. It doesn’t matter for more than a moment, though, because the new angle allows Minjoo to press her mouth flush against the mound of Mingfei’s cunt. Her eyes stay hooded as she looks back up at Mingfei, cheeks flushed and glistening as she pulls back for a trembling breath. Mingfei scratches her scalp soothingly, and then Minjoo is leaning forward to slide the length of her tongue into Mingfei’s opening. It’s not that much—Minjoo has a short, stubby tongue, well-trained in the art of cunnilingus but less suited for penetration than even the world’s smallest dildo—but the wet heat of her running tenderly against Mingfei’s sensitive walls has Mingfei moaning into the open air nonetheless.

“Up, up,” she pants, lifting her hips to try to nudge Minjoo back towards her clit. Minjoo presses further in, instead, licking from the edge of Mingfei’s opening until her mouth rests flush against the mounds of her vulva. She sucks deeply, her tongue pulsing against the walls of Mingfei’s pussy, and Mingfei nearly curls in on herself in pleasure. She gasps, legs shaking around Minjoo’s shoulders before settling down in a near headlock.

“Are you going to tease me, or are you going to make me come?” Mingfei tries to laugh, though it comes out more as a groan. Her thighs are pressed firm around Minjoo’s neck, while her hands tangle in the barely-hanging ponytail to keep Minjoo’s gaze connected to hers. Even trapped like this, Minjoo’s tongue drags slowly against her girlfriend’s pussy, just so close to where Mingfei wants it. From the glint in her eyes, the distance is very much intentional. “I thought you promised to be a good girl tonight,” Mingfei recalls, and tugs a bit harder on her hair.

At this, Minjoo manages to look despondent. She whimpers at the pull against her scalp and looks away to squeeze her eyes together. Finally, she pulls slightly back as she drags her tongue out of Mingfei’s cunt, and then all the way up to her clit.

The warmth that envelops Mingfei at the sudden friction is almost enough to have her trembling in orgasm there, and she instinctively thrusts upwards. Minjoo lets her, moving alongside her hips to continue curling patterns against Mingfei’s clit. Her brown hair is a mess, some strands sticking to the wet skin of her cheeks and chin, and with how she manages to look so beautiful even at her least put-together Mingfei remembers why Minjoo is often mistaken for the model rather than the designer.

Minjoo’s tongue does something that makes Mingfei’s legs twitch against her, and Mingfei murmurs encouragement about how good she’s doing. “Just like that, _oh,_” she gasps, her thighs clamping further. Minjoo keens at the feedback, circling her clit with the edge of her tongue before bringing the whole flat of it down for a fat lick. There’s a foggy look in her eyes, and Mingfei can tell by the puffs of her breath that she’s touching herself—_bad girl,_ Mingfei thinks, but then Minjoo is wrapping her lips around the nub of her clit and sucking, and she isn’t thinking much of anything at all.

Mingfei moans loudly as her body rushes to climax, thighs tightening their hold around Minjoo’s throat. Minjoo continues with a steady massage of her tongue, eyes drifting closed as she savours the trembles around her ministrations. By the time Mingfei’s mind has cleared enough to focus on anything beyond pleasure, Minjoo is licking back down into the entrance of her cunt, tasting the fruit of her labour. (Mingfei grimaces at the analogy as soon as she thinks it.)

As good as Minjoo looks like this, and as much as Mingfei can already feel the tingling return to the pit of her stomach as Minjoo licks and moans into her, this isn’t the way they do things. She can hear the rustle of Minjoo’s satin shirt as she rubs her hand against herself—_mine,_ a voice snaps in the back of Mingfei’s head. She digs her hands into Minjoo’s strands and yanks her away, harsher than she had before, until Minjoo is blinking up at her with a dazed look in her eyes and a hand caught in her pants.

“No touching,” Mingfei says deliberately. She slides her right hand down until it’s cupping Minjoo’s damp chin, pressing her thumb into her cheek with maybe more force than necessary. Minjoo’s jaw drops open with a gasp and her hand falls limp against her stomach. Mingfei briefly thumbs against Minjoo’s bottom lip, feeling it tremble against her touch, before she slides her hand further to slip her fingers beneath Minjoo’s collar.

Minjoo’s pulse beats wildly under Mingfei’s thin fingers, and she uses her left hand to clean strands of hair from the older’s face. Her eyes have started to clear up, and they widen as she seems to realize—or remember, at least—what the rules are when they play this game.

“Did you forget?” Mingfei can’t help but coo, gliding her thumb underneath the central hoop of Minjoo’s collar. She debates, briefly, pressing down further. Not right now, though. Later, when she has Minjoo on their bed, lying on her hands and knees while Mingfei fucks her mercilessly with her right hand. Minjoo will be gasping wordlessly, whining loudly out into their thin apartment walls—then, Mingfei will use her left middle and forefingers to press down on Minjoo’s throat, until all she can do is gasp for air.

For now, Mingfei drifts her fingers back up to loop around the collar. She tugs upward, and Minjoo immediately scrambles to her feet at the unspoken command. Mingfei slides until her torso is flush against the back cushion of the couch, folding her legs neatly together as Minjoo settles on her lap to press hungry kisses against her lips.

Mingfei indulges her for several moments, letting her hands settle softly against Minjoo’s jaw as they kiss. She answers Minjoo’s eager mouth with a steady pace, thumb rubbing circles against her soft cheek. Minjoo moans against her lips and nudges herself in so that her left leg is between Mingfei’s thighs. She’s straddling Mingfei, now, and Mingfei isn’t so forgiving as to leave it at that. She laughs against Minjoo’s mouth and pulls away, keeping the other’s jaw in place when she tries to follow after.

“You’re not getting off that easy,” Mingfei says. (The pun unintended, but nonetheless fitting.) She lets her thumb move towards Minjoo’s bottom lip, pressing slightly so that the colour fades around her fingertip. Minjoo is panting, frozen in place with her hands on Mingfei’s thigh above where she straddles it. Mingfei lets her thumb fall slack against Minjoo’s mouth, and accepts an invitation through opening lips to slide the digit up. Minjoo takes it between her teeth, then licks the underside the same way she had licked the come from her pussy. Mingfei watches, considering. “You want to play with me, don’t you?”

Minjoo sucks on the thumb in her mouth in response. Mingfei lets her right hand, the free one, drop down to slide under the hem of Minjoo’s pants. She stays above the layer of her boxer shorts, brushing the dampened fabric while Minjoo flutters her eyes closed. She swirls her tongue around Mingfei’s thumb and starts to cautiously move her hips. Mingfei lets her, keeping her thigh and hand motionless as Minjoo begins to grind against her in earnest.

“Look at you go,” Mingfei says sweetly again, now brushing the fingers of her right hand against the sensitive part of Minjoo’s stomach right above her cunt. The skin trembles underneath her touch, and Minjoo lets out a whimper around her thumb. “A proper pup, humping your owner’s leg.”

That’s not right, exactly—Mingfei isn’t Minjoo’s owner, but she is her guide. And right now, if saying this makes Minjoo moan and press her hips down harder, then Mingfei will let venom drop from her lips as she finally slides her fingertips beneath the cotton of Minjoo’s boxers. She hasn’t even brushed her girlfriend’s clit when Minjoo gasps, her mouth falling open and exposing Mingfei’s wet thumb. Mingfei removes it tenderly, using the hand to brush more fallen strands from Minjoo’s forehead. She tucks a lock of hair behind Minjoo’s ear, and then lets her other hand settle further under Minjoo’s body as she easily slides a finger into her pussy.

The sudden contact causes Minjoo to moan again, one of her own hands moving from Mingfei’s thigh to grip her forearm. Mingfei would swat it away, but she likes letting Minjoo cheat, sometimes. It wouldn’t be as fun if they were always following the rules. She leans in to press a kiss against her lips, swallowing Minjoo’s sounds as Mingfei rubs a knuckle against her clit.

She’s so wet that Mingfei thinks she could come just like this, a few more circles against her clit and maybe another finger stretching the walls of her cunt. Mingfei considers it. She pulls away from the kiss, and this time Minjoo lets her retreat without chasing. “Do you want to come like this, fucking yourself on my hand?” Mingfei asks, in time with the catch of her joint around Minjoo’s entrance. Minjoo’s breath catches, but she knows not to speak. Mingfei gently presses her finger back in and uses her thumb to rub the hood of Minjoo’s clit. “Or do you want to lie down on the couch and let Fei eat you like you ate her?”

The squeeze around Mingfei’s finger at the word would almost be answer enough, but Minjoo doesn’t bother with the ambiguity—she nods her head frantically, blunt fingernails digging into Mingfei’s arm. Mingfei smiles and removes her hand from her girlfriend’s pants, which Minjoo quickly shoves off her legs as she shuffles off of Mingfei’s lap. The hairs around her opening are curly and glistening, and Mingfei is suddenly really, really impatient to taste her.

Minjoo moves to unbutton her shirt, but Mingfei steadies her wrist. “I like when you wear clothes I made you,” Mingfei says, as though Minjoo doesn’t know this already—as though Minjoo doesn’t feel the same spark at Mingfei wearing one of her designs. She doesn’t say anything, because she cannot; she presses her mouth against Mingfei’s for another kiss, holding them together until Mingfei pulls apart enough to press Minjoo against the couch cushions.

Minjoo has to bend her freakishly long legs to fit Mingfei between them on the couch, but this isn’t the first time they’ve found themselves in this position. They know what to do, now: Minjoo will open her thighs for Mingfei like a platter, leaning her upper back against the couch’s armrest to leave room for Mingfei on the other cushion. Mingfei settles in comfortably, grateful for the short whisps of hair resting against her neck rather than in her face. (Every season is mullet season if you’re brave enough, she figures.)

The smell of Minjoo’s arousal combined with the pink of her cunt is too tantalizing for Mingfei to resist for long. She dips her tongue in softly, and then brings her right hand to hold apart the lips of Minjoo’s vulva. Minjoo’s breath hitches above her, and she takes the opportunity to fuck her tongue in the way Minjoo had. Mingfei’s tongue is longer, though—she licks into Minjoo like she’s digging for something, and soon she has to use her left hand to keep Minjoo’s leg from clamping around her. The right is a lost cause, with Mingfei's fingers now moving to rub at Minjoo’s clit while she eats inside her. Mingfei presses her long nails into Minjoo’s thigh in warning as she again squeezes in pleasure, and when Mingfei looks back up at Minjoo’s face, she’s biting her lip to keep from calling out.

Mingfei pulls back, a trail of saliva and Minjoo’s arousal following her tongue. She keeps running her thumb against Minjoo’s clit and bites against the inside of her thigh. Now, Minjoo yelps. Her hips thrust upward involuntarily, and Mingfei moves her left hand to press them flush against the cushions. The blouse has trailed up Minjoo’s stomach, exposing clear skin that Mingfei wants so, so badly to cover with bruises and bitemarks and then kiss all better.

“When you come, I want to hear you,” Mingfei says, cheek resting against Minjoo’s thigh. Her right index and middle fingers move to expose the nub of Minjoo’s clit between them, and she presses the whole of her tongue against the swollen mound.

This time when Minjoo licks her way up, Minjoo lets a moan out into the open air. Satisfied by the sound, Mingfei continues teasing the hood of her clit with a mix of small and long swipes. She sucks against it, moving her fingers down to where Minjoo’s pussy remains clenched around air. Her middle finger teases the opening, the shorter nail barely brushing against her exposed labia, and she hasn’t even inserted past the first knuckle by the time Minjoo is coming.

Minjoo is loud when she comes—this fact remains true no matter their rules, no matter how quiet they’re trying to be, no matter any personal or prideful reasons she might have to try to hold back her moans. This time is no exception, and she yells out a crisp syllable as her legs shake around Mingfei’s shoulders. Mingfei continues licking at her clit, opting for long, slow strokes as her girlfriend chases her pleasure.

When the trembling of Minjoo’s stomach returns to normal, Mingfei pulls herself back. She presses another kiss to Minjoo’s thigh, right next to where purple is already starting to bloom. Her finger slides out of Minjoo’s cunt, moving easily against the wet walls, and she brings it to her mouth to taste.

Minjoo groans again, watching with lidded eyes as Mingfei leaves more kisses against the inside of her thighs. And then squeezes her legs around Mingfei’s shoulder, and Mingfei can tell the magic has broken. “My owner? Really?”

Mingfei laughs, and blows a raspberry beside one of her kisses. “Don’t lie, you were into it,” she says. The whole collar thing was Minjoo’s kink first, anyway.

That doesn’t really matter, though. Minjoo pulls against Mingfei’s sleeves until she’s trailing up her body, and even though Mingfei’s eyes are closed, she can feel a smile against her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> i kept on trying to make this less kinky but mingfei wouldn't let me...i'm sorry goth dyke queen for trying to hold u back. u have proven your points. hopefully the next dykevt fic (finally junan!!) will be ready soon, but hopefully i'll have finished a self-indulgent uni au chaetzu fic even sooner :+) thanks for reading! title after marika hackman, who u should listen to exclusively as mood music


End file.
